


The dark hand

by horus1251



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel is Lucifer, Evil Wizards, F/F, F/M, Gen, God is Anger, God is Light and Darkness, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), More Powerful Voldemort, Multi, Powerful Angel/ Lucifer, Pre-Canon, Voldemort is much worse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: God discovers Lucifer left hell and Became human that human became a vampire meanwhile Lucifer's grace went to Heaven gaining Power from Souls.That Vampire is Angel.Angel must now reclaim his throne and battle Dark gods and Hell gods plus Evil Demons and Monsters to reclaim the throne.Plus the Magical world is at world with an evil Voldemort
Relationships: Angel/Darla/Buffy Summers/ Morgana, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	1. the day of Reckoning

Heaven 

On the Throne of heaven, God sits mildly annoy  
calmly he says '' So you're telling me that Lucifer the Archangel of Punishment, desire, Light, Music, and Sin lost his desire to Punish, Make light and Play music so much so that he turned himself human 200 years ago and you did not TELL ME !!! 

Michael and the other archangels gulp Michael steps forward '' Father we felt ''. 

God Roars '' You Felt ... Well let tell you what you've done Thanks to all Lucifer grace was banished into Heaven as if it was a soul and it has gained more power ( Michael pale ) Yes more powerful then you but that isn't the worse the Human was turned into a Vampire and what is worse is the fallen or the powers that be decided to make him their champion ''. 

Michael gulps '' Yes father ''. 

God ''You clearly cannot be trusted as Such I GOD SENTENCE THE ARCHS TO AID LUCIFER BACK TO HELL COMPLETELY UNHHARM WITH A DESIRE TO FULLFIED HIS DUTIES AND SENTENCE HE WAS UNHAPPY THE SLAYER AND HER FRIENDS ARE HEREBY NAME Member's OF HELL'S COURT AND SINCE YOU MANAGE TO SCREW UP SO BADLY YOU WILL SPEND THE NEXT 2000 YEARS ON EARTH FIGHTING EVIL DEMONS BY MY STANDARDS AND SENDING THEM BACK TO HELL WITH NO AID FROM HEAVEN OH AND YOU CAN'T FORCE DIRECTLY OR INDIRECTLY LUCIFER BACK TO HELL HE MUST GO GLADLY ... SO MOTE IT BE ''!

Thunder rocks heaven as the Archangels feel the orders settle sighing their wings spread when God says '' Go to Earth there will be a costume at a place called Ethan's Costume shop you will make it where the characters it is based on has more power and Memory then make certain Lucifer aka Angel wears it on Halloween then Lucifer's grace will leave heaven willingly back to himself and Angel will have the Power of Lucifer back plus the costume's Power, Magic and Knowledge GO. 

With Flaps of their wings they disappear with God sighing as he whispers '' Fuck my boy will hopefully heal finally.. he will need it against my enemy hopefully he can banish back it is not time for the final battle between the First and Myself I hope Lucifer if he makes up with the Others accept aid from my angels to keep the evil inside of its cage at least until my sword is ready. 

Behind him on a wall Pours of White light and Darkness pour into a Metal shaper as God who was Creation and Destruction, Light and Dark, and the Personification of Good Power of the two Work to build a Sword able to kill evil. on the other side Water from the Shores of Isle of the Bless aka Peace water with a hammer waiting to shape the blade into A Weapon capable of killing the Personification of Evil.

Sighing God leans back on his throne and connects to his Fallen children to allow them to follow his new direction which actually sucks since he liked Buffy and Spike ... sadly Spike will be with the slayer who will more Grey then how she would have been. 

Groaning God sees the potential of the Gang and gives three blessings 

Willow was Given the Powers of Gaia High priest who was a master of Earth Magic with it Williow gain command over the Elements, Weather, and the Earth itself. 

Xander was Given the powers of Shazam without the need to shout Shazam and Become an Older being instead his body will go to six feet and have the body of a world-class Fitness trainer/ Weight lifter. 

Finally, Giles was given Eidetic memory and Knowledge of the greatest Generals and Martial arts experts alive and dead and the Political mind of King Arthur ( Joke to him as Uther ) with an huge amount of Magical capability 

God snorts at his gifts and leans back to speak to his Fallen children ... also to make certain that Lucifer or as he calls himself Angel and Buffy aren't such a prude and more sexual. 

Snorting God chuckles at the fact that his son aka the Embodiment of Lust and Pride now a Prude ... Fuck he misses him.

jerking God feels the doorway and enters the Realm  
of the Fallen aka the Powers that be 

Realm of Light 

In boredom the Powers that be Watched the world which was all they could do besides sending Visions and people to do things when A Doorway appears and the Realm changes 

Suddenly a Huge Palace appears and the Powers notice they have a physical form with tears they knelt. 

Which was the scene God appeared to an eyebrow raised he asks '' I'm guessing you haven't actually study this realm ''. 

Ingrate the Fallen look at each when Arazel aka Lucifer's General '' Really we have to roam the entire realm ''. 

God sighs '' Yet you never realized that this realm was made for you ''. 

Confused the others look at each making God sigh as he says '' Meaning all you have to do is want something and your corner of the world becomes that meaning''. he looks them expectantly making the others turn red as they whisper '' We could have entire cities of our own ''. 

God shakes his head '' No it means you can create a small island one big enough that each of you can live on and have shapes ''. 

Grunting they all look embarrassed when Balthzazar clears his throat and ask '' Not that we aren't pleased but why have you come to this realm... Father ''. 

God sighs '' Well originally I came here to command you but now I will let you know what is happening then I have a gift ''. 

Blinking they stare as God takes a breath '' Lucifer turned himself human and that human became a Vampire name, Angelus ''. 

Instantly they all pale knowing what that meant Lumiel '' No wonder we've seen a increased in Demons and Dark gods ''. 

God smiles '' Yes and His grace was in heaven ''. 

Ramiel '' I'm guessing Michael didn't tell you till now ''. 

Nodding God says '' Yes and you know what that means ''. 

A Small smile then Ramiel '' Obviously Lucifer is going back to hell ''. 

God grimaces '' About that Lucifer left hell because he was lonely ''. 

They were stunned silent making God say '' Don't worry I won't send you to him ''. 

Sighing in relief they take a breath when one realizes '' The Slayer you're sending her with him ''.

God '' More than that she and her friends will go to hell and she will serve as Queen ''. 

The Powers '' What about the Demons on earth ''. 

God '' I won't send them right down first he will send the evil demons back to hell after he will deal with Evil in the world and finally he will create an order that both kills the evil demons and find the places they enter. Then and only then will he go back to hell ''.

Blinking they nod listening when God says '' Now my gift I offer you limit power in the Mortal you can now heal any Human, Monster, and Demon and you can aid your Champions by increasing their Abilities''. 

YES!!!!

The powers cheer when God smiles '' Oh and should any reality or hell dimension appear in that reality or take a human you can take a mortal form with your power at 20% ... Last but not least I give you the power to make illusions in this realm have fun ''.4

Orion '' Wait what about demons that are Neutral or Good ''. 

God smiles '' That is up to Lucifer but if it was up to me I would have them be Lucifer's eyes and ears on earth and serve in the order''. 

Nodding the Fallen looks at each other as they plan for the future. 

Grinning God vanishes making everyone cheer as each they create a huge city and create Illusions for their own little world. 

Asmodeus inside the castle uses his power to make the Illusions have a Personality and behave like real beings than with that he made evil monsters all the while he uses his power to start to create a vessel on earth Lucifer needs him and he'll be damned if he abandons his brother. 

Earth

1969  
Boston 

Angel stands outside of American's Steakhouse and grabs the handle to open the door when 

'' There once was a Vampire so dark that the other demons feared him but he went after a gypsy girl who was a favorite now he has a soul ''. 

Angel spins as he stares at a Demon growling he growls '' What do you want ''. 

The Demon   
'' Look around you ''. 

Angel staring slowly looks around only to freeze as he sees everyone frozen turning he gulps '' Who are u ''. 

The Demon smiles

'' I am Luzier a Warrior of the Powers that be ''. 

Angel gulps 

'' And what do they want ''. 

The Demon 

'' To give you a chance to redeem themselves ''. 

Angel blinks 

'' Exchange for what ''.

The Demon reaches into the air and pulls out two things a Bag and A Briefcase

'' Simple Read the folder inside the Briefcase and Put on what is in the Bag ''. 

Angel stunned 

'' They only want me to Read and put on some clothes ( Chuckling) Really ''. 

The Demon frowns 

'' Hey, I am only a Warrior I don't question ''. 

The Demon holds out the two items making Angel frown indecisively for minutes only to realize time was still frozen grunting he grabs the Folder and Bag causing the world to start blinking Angel walks into the shop. 

Opening the briefcase and taking out the folder he sees Bank information, A Storage key, A Home Key with an address, A Wallet ( Opening it he sees ten Cards ) A Finance Managing Booklet, A Book of Magic, A Business book, and a Stick frowning he feels the stick calling out for him grabbing it he sees the stick spark a second and Knowledge Ram into his brain of a Hidden world of A Mage race of Magicals and the Knowledge of Spells and Potions even the Political and Economy of that world blinking the knowledge settles within him suddenly pain races through him as he gains a Magic core made from the Magic of Every dead line that Grindleward killed meaning Angel had the Power equal to Mordred at his prime gasping Angel feels the curse change inside him and his Soul settle in him blinking he feels his vampirism change taking a breath he feels his heartbeat and the demon inside him dead as he gains complete control of his vampirism. Feeling the core grow he knew that his magic wil grow as he ages and as a Vampire, he will forever grow stronger. Taking a huge breath he stares at his wand made from Blackthorn for the wood and Acromantula and Griffin Feather meaning that his wand was useful for Dark magic and Batte magic setting down the wand he sees a holster for his wand and instantly places it on his right arm and places his wand inside of it  
Finally, he notices the silence and looks around to the frozen people.  
turning back to the briefcase he sees a Silver Ring with a Red Stone grabbing it he learns every Ritual, Ward, and Curse that has ever been created putting the Ring on his left hand he learns that the ring is actually a Sigil ring for his vaults in the magical world looking at it he hears 

''Hello Champion this is A ring of a former vassal of Perverell lines as the Family has fallen you can choose a coat of arms and how the line will go As The champion and since the Peverell have fallen you can claim regency for the house of Peverell until The Head is claimed where you will serve as Steward for the house now name a coat of arms and words of your house''. 

Eyes glowing a little Angel says '' I choose a Cerberus as a sigil and the house words are '' Hryrwyddwr am yr hawl ( Means Champion for the right ) 

Eyes dimming he shudders as the Ring glows   
and the Three-headed Dog who guards the Underworld appears on the Ring grunting he looks at the folder and reads a property listing and sees he owns a Manor in Boston, A Townhouse in LA, A Mansion in Sunnydale, Plus a Vineyard in France, A Villa in Scotland, A Manor in England, A Cottage in Rome and A Castle on a private island in the Caribbean. Smiling Angel was shocked that he was no longer weighed down by his soul checking he feels he has a perfect Mindscape allowing himself to control his mind and he has perfect recall. 

Summoning his wand he flicks it and summons three copies of the Property book and keys with 1 version put in his Goblin vaults and 1 in his Bank in Stockholm with the last one place inside the Briefcase which glows as he places wards inside of it   
with the folder inside closing it, he cast a spell making the Briefcase a three-compartment briefcase book enough to hold a small library, A Compartment for his Folder and Business, and a compartment to hold Jewelry.

Placing a lock rune that needs his sigil ring to open the briefcase then opening it again he grabs the Business book and Mags and starts to write what he will invest and what not blinking he watches stunned as the magic connects to his vaults and starts investing automatically: which makes him grin as he realizes thanks to the magic involved he never has to go to the bank. He Closes the Briefcase and stands it up and presses the sigil which restarts time. 

'' What can I get for you ''. 

jumping Angel looks up at the waitress and looks at the menu 

''Angel with the Magic inside you you now need both Food and Blood ... And I'm afraid it has to be human blood or your dark side will take over ''

The feeling of something ripping from his mind which makes Angel grunt as he heals instantly taking a breath he says in a British accent '' Yes love I will have the...( looking at the steak section he says ) the rib eye 16 Oz with the sides of Fries and a salad with a Sprite ''. 

The Waitress swoons as she says '' Coming right up ''. Turning she sways her hips as she walks away making Angel smirk as he smiles the arousal leaning back he pulls out his card and waits suddenly he smells Gunpowder and Nerves smiling Angel gets up and heads to the bathroom. 

Entering the men's bathroom he flashes out of the bathroom sprinting to the Donut shop right next to the steakhouse. 

Pausing Angel checks his Face in a mirror and was stun that instead of demonic he now has gold eyes with veins showing under it ( Picture Klaus in the Originals ) Smiling he waves his wand putting a Notice me not on the area and walks into A gunman firing shaking the man falls and the Gunman's face becomes one of fear turning he screams as he sees Angel smiling he roars as he flashes behind him and drains him. 

Power fills him as the blood wakes up power inside of him. 

Stopping he grabs the gun and fires it at the Gunman killing him sighing he looks at the dying man walking over he allows his Face to recede as he puts his hand on Man's wound smiling at him he allows his magic out which causes his hand to glow which made the wound heal.

The Man gasps as he stares at an Angel   
'' Thank you ''. 

Angel smiles 

'' No problem good sir ''. 

Flashing away Angel reappears in the bathroom and washes his hands and walks out to the Waitress just bringing out his meal. 

Smiling at her he whispers '' What time do you get off ''. 

The Next Day 

Angel wakes up in the bed of the Blonde Waitress who turned out to be a glorious lover smiling he stands when he smelt it the Waitress had a magical core grinning he was both pleased and Stunned since his before the waitress didn't have Magic now she did. Sensing once more he knew she gained the Light side of his magic using his Magic he felt what her affinity is learning that hers is Healing and Earth Magic.

Angel looks at the tag and reads 

Morgana Everglaine Smiling he writes a note and places it on the bed and heads to the shower.

2 Hours later 

Morgana wakes up instantly feeling her boy toy gone sighing she turns and sees the note smiling she reads it 

''I had a great time and would like to do it again so if you do I live at 8765 Longmanor street and my number is 578-9862 '' 

Stunned she whispers '' Woah I slept with a rich man ''. 

March 19, 1970

New York, New York   
One of ten Magical districts in the USA

Angel laughs as he watches Morgana defeat a Wizard who bears A Mark on his arm

Morgana pants

'' You know you could help ''. 

Angel 

'' Yes love but why would I when you aren't a damsel ''.

Smiling Angel turns as he looks at the ruin shops smiling he yells '' The Evil wizards and Creatures are dead ''. 

Snapping to their feet the Minister runs out shaking his hand only to pause 

'' Wait no Your Angel the Wizard with the highest score ever recorded and Savior of Fifty cities around the world from Voldemort's Death Eaters and Killer Of Greyback and his Pack and Colonies of Vampires.

Angel laughs 

'' Yes oh and I am the one who will buy the street and pay for the place to be both warded and repair   
''. 

Grinning the Minister runs to the bank to write up a contract 

April 15   
ICW 

Angel stands as he finishes his proposal. 

France Warlock 

Calls out '' All in favor ''. 

With Wands glowing Angel sees a 250 for and 157 against 

Slamming a mullet down The ICW Mugwump for Brazil says '' Let be done ''. 

Angel grins as he got permission to create a Legion to Battle Evil Wizards and Creatures around the world. 

But what was even more important Voldemort and his Followers were declared Terrorist and he was now able to tried them himself and the guilty get their vaults halved. 

Turning Angel faces his 10 Commanders and nods making them grin as they each prepare to head to their base each task to Recruit Magicals into the force in their country. 

Morgana '' My lord are you sure you won't take back up ''. 

Angel smiles '' Yes I am don't worry I'll hire bodyguards ''. 

Sighing they all use their Portkeys to travel to their new Institutes which are set up in each state as Asylums for the legion sometimes prisons for prisoners other times safehouses for those under their protection as well as Lodging for the legion. 

Angel smirks as he remembers how he set it up. 

Flashback 

Exploding into dust he moves onto to the next Vamp who swings wildly leaning back and grabbing the arm he snaps it and spins into him with a stake and as he spins into him the stake kills the vamp. Grinning Angel eats another demonic essence which increases his power and unlocks another ability to his impressive list of Shapeshifting, Weather Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Element manipulation, Light Manipulation, Wing Manifestation, Flight, Super strength, speed, Hearing, Smell, Sight, Plane summoning which allows him to go into different dimensions, Plane Manipulation meaning any plane under his control he can transform both the environment and the inhabitants, Wolverine level healing, Disintegration ( At the cost of Reduce of power he can turn beings to ashes ), Dream Manipulation, Phenosomes manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Arcane Magics (Magic ), now he has the power of Invisibltily, and the power to make pocket dimensions. 

Angel stumbles as Power floods into him panting he summons his control over fire and flames the area killing the remaining vampires ( The reason why he isn't using magic is The vampires are immune to fire spells not fire itself ) Groaning he feels his Power drop as he used up a feel Demonic essences which are needed to use all but Magic. Taking a breath he summons the Essences of the thousand vampires and replaces his power turning he looks around at the city he's been ten times groaning he flashes to the highest point and looks down at the city of Moscow thinking if only there was a way to set up a permanent base in every state ... Suddenly the spell comes to mind as does his power grinning he flashes to the government building and use his mind powers to buy buildings in each state in their lands allowing him to purchase 3 Abanoded Churches and Manors turning the churches into homes for the Legion and the Manors into massive lands for magical villages each one big enough for 10,000 Magical beings each land was warded making it completely safe from Muggles and Demonic energies. 

Setting it up with the Magical government Angel spent the next year traveling buying Manors and Churches and doing the same set up a system for each and inviting Magicals who was integrating into his lands which he rules over as King with a council ruling when he is not in the manor. 

While he does that he Increased his wealth and Battle Demonic and Evil wizards around the world. 

Flashback ends 

'' SIR ''!

Shaking himself out of it he turns to the guard and smiles a little '' Just a little out of it ''. 

Grabbing his Portkey he activates it and teleports to his Mansion in England which was one of thirty properties he now owns in England the Mansion was just the biggest the rest are either Rented out or made into Tourist attractions. 

'' Master Lucifer ''. 

Angel smiles as he turns to his Head house-elf / head Chamberlain Leonard 

'' Hello, Leonard how are my Properties ''. 

With a huge grin, Leonard says '' They is great Master and the huge selection of Elves means each of your holdings is well taken care of ''. 

Angel grins pleased as he asks '' And how is the recruitment going ''. 

Leonard turns sad '' I'm afraid that the country Defense classes are on low the position is cursed, sir ''. 

Growling he allows his eyes to flash gold sighing a second he asks '' Any worse ''. 

Leonard nods '' The schools have the lowest sir ... ''. 

Angel rubs his face as he says '' Fine I will deal with the Ministry and Bring it up to stuff then I will Work on the Schools... I'm guessing there is no with Qualifications in Defense and History in the Country ''. 

Shaking his head Leonard says '' Your right ''. 

Angel nods '' Okay I'll get a Hand on that and if need be I'll teach and Take over Hogwarts ''. 

Leonard nods as he says '', Tomorrow master ''.

Entering his Manor Angel leaves the Portkey room and heads to the dining table to eat which was on the first floor out of the sixth floors in the Manor of which the first and Second were for Fitness and Experimentation as well as Balls and Dining. There are 700 rooms in the Manor and 100 on each floor the last 100 is the basement which was converted into a Room of Requirement type room the only difference is once something was placed inside it can't get taken out. the third floor Was the library and the Theater floor. The Fourth was the Game floor. The Fifth was the Living Floor and the sixth was the Storage floor. 

The Manor was sitting on a 700,000 Arce Land of which 670,000 Was for the People the Other was all his and he has A stable, Blacksmith, Farm, Ranch, Greenhouse, Ritual House, and So much more. The Manor was surrounded by Wards created by the Mixture of Goblins, Dwarves, Elves, and Wizards all of which were upgraded by himself making the place the greatest warded place in the world. now back to the story. Right afterward eating he heads to bed knowing that he needs to bring the Magical Country of Britain up to bear which was England, Ireland, Scotland.


	2. Gringotts

Diagon Alley 

Appearing in a crack a man appears wearing a suit and a trenchcoat a ring on his finger. 

Everyone could feel the magic coming from the man making them back up. Walking towards Gringotts he was pleased that he had his Elves gather supplies needed for whatever he desires especially considering the lines and quality of the stores in this alley face sprung up he enters the building to the goblins bowing knowing who he is continuing on the walks freely through the bank up towards the Director's office. 

With a smirk on his face, the man opens the door causing totally silence with a face of fear the Director steps forward '' King Lucifer what are your desires ''. 

With a look of total superiority, he says '' I want your armies ''. 

The Director trembling '' Done my lord ''. 

Angel smiles '' Great and doesn't worry if you do this your kind will serve as one of the few demons allow on earth ''. 

Sighing in relief the goblins breathe in finally. 

The Directors '' It shall be done is that all ''. 

Angel '' Now that you mention it no I want you to start battling Death eaters if I send you a list of names have a Combination of all your employees to take part in the battles ''. 

Eyes wide The Director salivates at the thought of battle bowing '' You're too kind master ''. 

Angel smirks '' Yes I suppose I am also entering a Magical binding agreement with ICW ''. 

The Director swallows '' Can I make it benefit us ''. 

Angel '' But of course as long as you don't attempt to piss me or my army off I will be fine... for the record any death eater vaults the icw declared terrorist as such if they have a child under 10 they will keep 10% of their vaults but the rest will be divined with 70% given to the Ministry 5% to be the last will be yours for the record the lands they own only those with children will keep more ten properties their businesses will be sold and by agreement, the ICW has agreed to give you 15% of their shares ''

Stunned the Director whispers '' There is no way the ICW would be willing to give us this ... thank you y lord you are a friend of the goblins as such can I name you friend ''. 

Angel smiles as e says'' So mote it be Ragnarok and for the record, I want you to personally take care of my vaults as King of the goblins is that understood ''.

Delight crosses Ragnarok's face as a new king was name nodding quickly '' Thank you, your grace, I will lead the goblins with honor and pride ''.

Angel grins at the Goblin for a second then in a gravelly voice '' I Lucifer the King of hell give the Goblins their true magics back ''.

Thunder rocks the sky as Ragnarok eyes widen as his powers boost and his mind learns that the Ministry locked 90% of their magic away growling he grins '' Us Goblins will take great delight in destroying your enemies ''.

Angel coughs as sliver leaves him making Ragnarok jump to his feet '' Your Grace wh... I new your grace was almost gone but this weak where is it ''. 

Angel sighs '' In heaven, I will gain the rest in time but I am using Demon essences to make the body able to hold my grace with it''. 

Ragnorok face becomes one of Glee at Lucifer back on his throne ( You see Goblins are Lucifer's Creations so they both love and fear him they are also stronger than most demons ) licking his lips '' My lord the demons do you mind if we aid in the battle we will send you the essences ''. 

Angel sighs as he says '' I'm afraid I have to fix this world so I'm going to be stuck until 2001''. 

With absolute glee, Ragnarok says ''' The we will be honored in sending you Monsters and demons''. 

A vision comes to him '' Wait there are three I want for myself ''. 

Ragnarok in understanding '' Your Vampire sire and Children ''.

Angel smirks '' Yes I plan to rebuild hell into a proper realm for that I need a queen and a consort as well as Children and a Bank to manage ''. Looking at Ragnarok he chokes as he understood with tears '' We accept the great honor ''. 

Ragnarok takes a breath '' What do you mean by rebuild ''.

Angel '' I am going to Kill and absorb every hell god   
''. 

Stun Ragnarok understood but was stunned at the huge task ahead of him '' You do know that the Master is a hell god trapped in the Master's body '', 

Nodding Angel continues '' When I kill him I will grow to 40% of my old power right now I am equal to Him in power but with every kill, I gain more by the time of the battle I will be more powerful and with it, I will destroy him ''. 

Ragnarok '' What about the few hell gods that are loyal to you ''. 

Angel '' The Hell gods I battle will be all those not and when my power is equal to my grace I will finally accept my grace back the ones loyal will gain the remaining hell-gods power and position ''. 

Unknown to him   
God made it so that the ten Hell-gods who were loyal to him heard him even though they were dead they instantly promise there support knowing who allowed them to hear they swore '' God we promise are absoulte loyalty to him please allow us to aid ''. 

God granted it and with it, the Dead hell-gods started waking up which cause the keeper of the well to worry until he felt God's power and who was awaking with glee he watches the evil dead hell gods Stale Essences combine with the few good Hell-gods each of them making the coffins glow. 

Back to the bank 

Ragnorok   
'' Your grace what do you want us to do for any house with no children ''. 

Angel smirks 

''Simple find out all who serve the dark lord any who does kill them if the whole house does take the gold and sell it keeping 30% the rest can go to the Ministry and The ICW. 

Ragnorok grins   
'' And if there are a few who don't serve the dark lord ''.

Angel 

'' They get to keep 5 Properties and must sell 10% of their shares and they lose 40% of their gold to the ministry and ICW the rest they can keep''. 

Ragnorok laughs 

'' This may be the greatest day of our lives thank you your grace ... and do you think you can summon those you already recruit yourself''.

Angel with a thoughtful look 

'' Done it is 10,000 Total and I was planning on using them but not yet you know what ok''.   
Ragnarok grins knowing the total number of Magical Humans were in 10 Million out of the 4.7 billion humans and most move out of Magical Britain it being stuck in the past

.  
clearing his throat Ragnorok opens open the folders containing business and vault information blinking he inquires '' Sir is there any investments or businesses you'll like to start up ''. 

Angel thinks '' Yes I want you to create Magical Arcade stores you know from the muggle world ''. 

Nodding at that Rangrork writes it down as Angel to continue '' I would like you to set up Malls across the world with the best Wards available and have it expanded to an acre with magic allowing you to just be in the corridor of the mall you want plus a team of enchanters constantly working to create a magical version of a muggle item plus a crafter to make improve version of each which will be sold in the malls and a few small businesses that you choose ''. 

With Glee, Ragnorok thinks of the gifts they were given '' Done if you have any more ideas write in your book and I will do it ''. 

Angel stands with a smile ' I'm glad we could do business Lord Ragnarok ''. 

With Goblin grin Angel says '' May enemies scream in horror as we bleed both them and their vaults dry ''.

Ragnarok burst out laughing as he says '' Your grace may we take tat saying ''. 

Angel '' grins as long as you say it to my enemies ''. 

Ragnarok grins '' As you wish... Sir not to impose but...the goblins have a few lands under are command do you mind buying them so that we can buy a true Wizarding and Goblin Nation ''. 

Thinking Angel nods and says '' Only if you agree to make me a king I'll create a council allowing those I make lords take care of everyday matters ''. 

Ragnarok '' Done I'll get started ''. 

With a sprint, Ragnarok leaves with Angel standing and calmly walking out. 

When cracks appear Angel watches as 100 Death eaters stomp into the alley chuckling Angel calmly pulls out his wand and calls Out'' all death eaters by the order of the ICW surrender ''. 

With a snort, hundreds of spells appear making Angel smile as he uses his vampire speed and vanishing in between the spells and appearing behind the enemy 

casting a wide range Flipendo a purple light came from his wand as the two hundred Death eaters were thrown into the bank where the goblins instantly capture them humming Angel turns to the Aurors who appear that moment an eyebrow raise the Aurors yell '' Sur''. Rolling his eyes he cast a sleeping spell putting them all asleep creating chains he grabs them all and teleported away.

Aratcucus Black watching frowns thinking '' That must be the Angel of the ICW the new head of some order the ICW Has the order to kill the death eaters but more than that I can sense that he is Lucifer and as such my family is bound to serve him by oath luckily I manage to bring my unruly children to bare hmm I think dear Bella will love her job ''. 

Vanishing from the alley he appears at the Black family seat of power the Black Tower a place given to them by Lucifer 2000 Years ago as a reward for killing a hell -god and swearing allegiance to Lucifer exchange he unbound their magic which made them masters in dark magic since they fought all manner of hell monsters and they did it well. 

Anyway walking up the steps Artcucus Black opens the door to the solar and then opens the Black Grimore in a clear voice he says '' Lord Lucifer has return I call the Blacks to ride ''. 

The Grimore suddenly erupts with light as words appear ''The house of Umbra rides the shadows of war once more''. 

With a pleased grin, Artcucus hobbles out of the Solar and takes a second then casts '' Expecto Patronum ''. A Boar comes out of his wand moving around it pauses when Artcucus says '' Let the members of house black know we stand against Voldemort aka Tom Riddle''.   
Bowing the Boar runs out disappearing in the air. 

Sighing Artcucus hobbles to his chambers and whisper '' I think its time to prepare young Sirius Black in the lordship of our house as well as the duties ''. Yawning Artcucus falls to his bed asleep.


	3. 3

Daily Prophet   
May 10, 1970  
150 Death eaters dead and 50 captured

That's right foes we at the daily Prophet can say that we personally saw Angel Morningstar head of the ICW new Taskforce or Shield come out of a meeting with Gringotts whereby the order of the ICW all Death eaters were declared Terrorists and they shall have their Vaults, Properties, and Businesses seize and they shall be interrogated by the goblins and then a report given to Lord Morningstar who has been given ultimate authority. 

The Death eaters that are dead are noted Purebloods such as 

Orion Black, Cygnus Black III, Abraxas Malfoy, Sebastian Lestrange, Gangrel Flint, and more all members of the Dark faction in the Wizenagomont. 

Lord Morningstar had this to say 

'' Witches and Wizards these men are Cowards and Terrorist, and I promise that I and my forces shall track down and kill every last member oh, and for those who are wandering anyone can join the task force and our Soldiers and teachers shall train you I warn you will face horrors but you do so to protect your family hell, your neighbors and hey that is not all Hogwarts the school of Britain courses are weak so I shall be taking over as ICW School Inquisitor and I promise I will make your school the best I can by Personally Teaching Magical combat and Defense against the Dark arts and if you want to know my Qualifications read all about me in Magazines and newspapers now a warning to Death Eaters don't think hiding will save you for Goblins and many other magical creatures have been given permission to join the war ''. 

End Quote 

This is Lenny Russo Journalist of the Daily prophet saying good night 

After that, there is a bunch of information on how to join. 

Nearwey Island 

Roaring Voldemort tosses the paper through the air 

'' My Inner circle all dead my War Soldiers are on an All-time low no this will not do ''. 

Voldemort eyes gleaming says darkly 

'' If that is how he wants to play this then I will target him ''. 

Slamming his hand down he looks at the 30 new members of his Inner circle 

'' My subjects as of now he and his legion our your top priority I want every last one of them dead ''. 

A voice cloak in darkness speaks 

'' It'll be a pleasure ''. 

Turning Voldemort grins and bows making the others gasp

'' Lord Alastair Lord of the Hell gods how may we aid you ''. 

The Death eaters turn pale then Kneel looking down then Lord Alastair speaks '' Oh Tom we offer you a spot as a Hell-God ''. 

Red eyes gleaming Alastair speaks '' If you kill Lord Morningstar and your Death eaters will be your Demons to aid you we offer you command over a 3rd of our forces ... But should you fall your soul shall rot our pits ''? 

The Hell-God vanishes then Voldemort laughs as they hear the sounds of Millions Flaming into Existence '' Go my demons wreak havoc on the world and Death eaters divide the demons to each I want all Light and any who would aid them wizards dead''.

Laughing louder Voldemort watches them vanish. 

Voldemort then turns to the others and says '' Move your money and buy sellswands I want every last one if the ICW want a war they shall have one''. Thinking to himself he stares at the death eaters he knew that he couldn't attack Hogwarts his followers would never allow that...

Sighing he says '' Target Muggleborns and Muggles draw them out ''. 

Bowing the others vanish with Voldemort reseating on his throne pissed to be challenged by the ICW and .... Shooting up in realization he realizes why the Hell-gods were concern Morningstar Lucifer goddamn he is up against Lucifer the Devil himself the creator of Magical creatures damn! 

Jumping to his feet he walks back and forth pissed .... He needs a faster Communication system growling he rushes over and opens his Experiment chambers.

Black Castle 

A dark and gloomy Fortress looms with Magic swimming in the air it brings a feeling of Evil and Darkness around inside every Black stare at Lord Black who says '' Lord Morningstar is Lucifer no question and as is Law we now follow him ''. 

Wallguria Disgusted goes to speak when the Family Magic grips her and Artcuscus grips her '' By Command of house black All who follow or Sprout Voldemort words are hereby Banished to the Abyss ''. 

Slamming his staff on the ground 30 of the 200 screams as flames burn them to ashes then Lord Black stares at his Family all the Lines and main branch '' By my command, the Fortresses are reopened and our Legion shall Shadow into battle ''. 

'' So mote it be ''. 

Artcucus Black nodding please as the others get their game faces on he speaks '' As of now, the Children of the Mainline and my fallen Nephew will stay here in this Castle by my command all shall live in Fortresses until the Dark Lord and his army is dead ''. 

Grimacing the Blacks nod then Artcucus bangs his Staff on the ground and the Illusion was removed and the others sigh as the Fortress becomes warm and welcoming to the Blacks. 

Standing the others floo out Artcucus sits tired as he places the Family staff back in its spot. 

Ministry of Magic 

The Minister screams as she slams the Parchment down 

'' Nothing ''. 

Looking at her the Wizenagonmont stares at her then Lord Nott asks '' Surely there is something ''. 

Minister shook her head '' No by Order of the ICW if we attempt to fight him we have our Vaults frozen and Properties removed plus we will immediately be thrown into the Veil and dean Death eaters ''. 

Growling the Minister says '' So we are stuck we mus''. 

Suddenly Wards pop into place trapping them in the room then the sounds of screams rocket the place then she yells '' Crocker ''.

Crocker shifts looking at a Mirror and then he says'' Shield is leading an assault on the Ministry ''.

Crying out she yells'' Surely we can Arrest him now ''.

Shaking his head Crocker answers '' No according to this is well within his power ... We best hope there is no Pureblood Supremeist or Death eater here or well you die and your family will lose everything ''. 

Here the screaming of Spells and the sounds of Battle the Lords shift then the door was blasted open and out walks 3000 Wizards followed by Goblins then Finally Angel who grins '' Use the Rod fine all death eaters and kill them hold everyone else for Questioning ''. 

Nodding they grin as they assaulted the Lords with the Dark side fighting back within seconds they were dead. 

Suddenly the others were handcuff and dragged by Portkey into their Legions Investigation chambers.

Where hundreds of train Interrogators question them using Truth Potions and Calming draughts. 

Those who were cleared were gifted a Property from the Dead Death eater plus Galleons pretty much making them thank them profusely. 

The ones who were Pureblood Supremeist were fired and put on Watch with anyone who took bribes or abuse of power were sent to the Goblins for more Questioning and Sentencing. 

Finally, the Death eaters or then Death Eater Sympathizers who are either by choice and not forced in some way were Killed by having their magical cores stripped from them and place in vials allowing them to turn Muggles and Squibs into Magicals. 

Anywho were Forced was discover how and depending on how they were forced and the crimes they committed they were either sentence to the Lower wing of Azkaban or put under House Arrest and had their House Warded and guarded by the Goblins and members of the forces. 

While questioning a few were picked and hire on the spot 2 of them were Amelia Bones and the other Alastor Moody the two were given 1 M Galleons and Alastor was sent to Train with their Elite squad while Amelia was hired on as a Prosecutor and Detective. 

As was the custom for members they got Taskforce wards to place on their Properties and Businesses.

Many people lost their seats one was the Malfoys who the last member was Lucius Malfoy who had his Mind wiped and was placed with Lord Black who became his magical guardian and Lucius Malfoy was given the Personality of a Vessel for the house of Black. 

Arthur Weasley impressed them enough they made him Head of the Muggle Department which includes Controls from speaking to Muggleborn parents to Ambassadors to the Muggle government. 

He was given a huge pay raise and all the Properties but Malfoy Manor from the Malfoys plus any Business the Malfoy owned on Enchanting which there was 3. Plus he was given the Malfoy's title of Baron. Meaning the Weasleys now had a seat in the Wizenagomont. 

Arthur who was crying in happiness was told he was being sent to the Mundane world for the next ten years and by the end, Mudaneborns and Halfbloods will make up his department.

After the Interviews which took 3 days even with Magic, the Taskforce started rebuilding the Ministry and the Wizengamont placing people with the right Qualifications in each job the place would be run efficiently as of now Rufus Scrimageor was made the Director of the DMLE, Charlus Potter the Head of the Hit-Wizards and Kingsley Shackbolt was made Head of the Aurors with the Ministry now being a perfect unit with Magical oaths making it impossible for corruption the Taskforce back out and allowed them to take back overrunning the country with Fabian Prewett taking over as the Ambassador for the British Taskforce to the Government. 

May 14, 1970

Morningstar Mansion 

Inside the Conference room Members of the Potter and Black Alliance or at those that remain all argue with each other then the doors and Angel wearing his signature look walks in and says '' Hello no question here's what is going to happen to each of your children over the age of 17 will be trained by the task force but they will not need to join instead they will be trained in any path they want to follow exchange for that and our wards you will all aid me and the ICW in expanding the Realms of Magic ''. 

Silence overwhelms them then Lord Potter asks '' Really that's it ''. 

Angel smiles '' Lord Potter your Oaths mean you will do what is right I will not force you nor will I make you do anything if you wish to be more involved stay ''. 

Blinking he watches as no one leaves 

'' Huh surprising but one I am honored as of now each of you are members of the Morningstar/ Peverell alliance you will be given Morningstar level wards I want each of you to expand your Vaults and Properties as of now everyone is required to take an inheritance test besides that all that is required is that you raise your children that is all now all but Potter and Black leave''.

Bowing excitedly the lords speak to one another excited about the meeting. 

Lord Fleamont Potter and Lord Black both bow and kneel before him making 

Lucifer and that was who he was right now clear his throat '' Lord Potter I asked you here to tell you it is time ''. 

Eyes wide Fleamont nods then Eyes glowing for a moment he allows his angel wings out then he turns to Lord Black and says '' Present your Family to me By June 12 and retake your roles as my Spies and Assassins ''. 

Lord Black nods understanding silent and observed then switching back to Angel he says '' Now, I want both of you to Scout our enemies Lord Potter you're the Strength of the two so have your Legions capture and kill his captains and forts ''. 

Bowing the two stand understanding that was the end walking away Angel sighs as he watches them go then from the heavens Grace pours down and end into him gasping he fills his soul and grace combine.


End file.
